


Brian & Justin's Fucking Adventure

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Parody, Romance, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin go on an adventure worthy of a children's book.





	Brian & Justin's Fucking Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This was "inspired" loosely by Michael's line from episode 104 after he "catches" Brian boffing Justin in his bedroom: "You can fuck him at your place, you can fuck him in his gym class, you can fuck him at the zoo. But you can not fuck him in my mother’s house - in my room!"

* * *

One day, having decided that doing it in the same place all the time did suck, Brian and Justin started looking around for a new place to fuck.

"I'm not saying it's not hot to fuck in bed, but for a change of pace," Justin insisted, "let's try the diner instead."

Although Brian was reluctant, he agreed and they were on their way. "Justin, you realize it's in the middle of the day? The diner will be full of queens and bears ... who I'm sure would be willing to pay to watch us get laid." 

"Yes, yes, you've got it," Justin said with a wink. And with that, they were off, the stud and his twink. 

In the diner, Brian and Justin made quite a clatter when Brian shoved Justin on top of Ted's egg platter. Justin's ass ended up in Ted's lap; the eggs, unfortunately, landed on Ted's head like a cap.

"Christ, look what you've done to poor Teddy!" Debbie scolded, trying to smother a laugh. "Now get off my table," she continued, "and go fuck at the Baths."

So they hurried out of the diner, the service not up to par; when, "hey," Justin suggested, "we can fuck in the car!"

But the car was much the same story, Brian too tall, and Justin in too much of a hurry. Justin's fingers fumbled with Brian's tie, which accidently got stuck inside of his fly.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Brian complained, "I feel like we're in that movie with that guy, where he gets his dick caught in his zipper and nearly dies."

"He doesn't die, either," Justin soothed, and pulled the tie free, looked down, and cooed. Brian's cock was hard and very much free, and they both shivered with excitement, thinking how good this would be.

"Wait," Brian said just as Justin was about to start, "you'll get stains on my upholstery, and that's not very smart." 

Justin sighed. "What if I promise to swallow?" He started sucking the head, before Brian could say no. He obviously liked it, stains or not, because Brian soon reached over and started massaging Justin's cock.

"If you shoot on my seats, I'll make sure you pay," Brian stated as he stroked Justin in just the right way. So engrossed were they in their sucking and stroking that they didn't notice the crowd they had brought in.

A tapping on the glass is what finally made them stop. "You guys need to leave right now," a snooty queen retorted, "or I'll call the cops!" With that being said, Brian and Justin zipped up and drove away, wondering if there was anywhere else they could go play.

"Cheer up, Sunshine," Brian said soothingly, "we'll find a better place to fuck - we just need more space, that's the key." An idea, at last, came to him: "We can go to Babylon, I'm sure we can get in!" 

Justin looked at his watch again; "it's too early for Babylon or the Baths or Woody's, it's only ten AM!"

With that being said, they thought of their options. "We could go visit Michael at the comic book store," Brian said, "or maybe even go see Theodore," he said with a wink, but continued to think. 

Justin chuckled. "Let's go see Mikey to pass the time; I'm sure it'll be fine." So they drove on over to the comic book store, where Michael was just finishing some light cleaning chores.

"Hey, you guys, come on in!" And then, noticing the long faces, said, "okay, what's the problem?"

"We have nowhere to fuck," Justin sighed. "Nowhere for me to blow Brian, or to climb on top of him and ride."

And Michael cried, "TMI! Thanks for the visual," he sneered at the two. "Don't you fuck enough?" Oh, but he really didn't have a clue. Brian just laughed as Justin rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, Mikey," Brian wheedled, "what should we do?"

"Well," Michael said, "knowing you two, you could even get away with fucking at the zoo."

"We've fucked in front of bears before," Brian said with a grin, "we need something better, somet- hey, isn't that your kid?" Sure enough, it was Hunter, walking across the road. He strolled into the store, shouldering his load. "Hey, Pop," he said; "hey, Brian," he crowed. 

With a sly grin and mischief in his eyes, Hunter strolled toward Brian and envisioned his prize. That beautiful ass and a nice bulge in his pants, Hunter couldn't wait to have a chance. "I came by to borrow some cash," he told Michael, then looked at Justin and sneered. "Hey, Princess, what are you doing here?" 

"We stopped by to see Michael," Justin replied, unphased. He made a show of groping Brian, knowing it would make Hunter crazed.

"I bet you did," was Hunter's witty retort, complete with a bitter snort. 

"We're looking for a good, safe place to fuck; we need ideas, what would be your first choice?" Brian asked, looking bored. 

Hunter once again snorted. "Duh, try the Big Q. The chances of being caught are very few."

"That's not exactly true," Michael sniffed. "People get caught fucking and arrested, too." 

"But we're not most people," Brian said, a gleam in his eyes. "We know how to avoid crotchety customer service guys. Now come along, Sunshine," he cooed. "Let's go have a big 'o' at the Big Q."

Upon entering the store, how excited were they, running down the aisles in a childish way. "Where should we go? What should we do?" Justin squealed and swooned.

"Take it easy, my dear Sonnyboy," Brian said, his grin ever-so-coy. "This place is our playground - now slow down and let's take a look around." And look around and explore they did, the older man and the blond kid. Neither Gardening nor Groceries appealed to the two boys, and that's when they found themselves in Toys.

Colorful boxes and toys they saw, row after row, stocked ever so tall. Encouraged by Justin's playful giggles, Brian slid behind him, rubbing his cock, and Justin gave his ass a wiggle. "What is this I feel? Stiff and long, poking my ass like your colorful bong." Lighthearted was he, squeezing his cock, the excitement rising, Justin was feeling hot. 

"It's time we start the action." Brian suggested, kissing his boy, his cock growing harder by the friction. Justin agreed and soon, his pants were pulled down; Brian slid to his knees, grabbed his dick, and licked the crown. 

"Oh, God," Justin gasped, hanging onto the wall; one hand gripped Brian's hair, legs spread so he would not fall. "Go deeper!" Justin cried while gripping his hair tighter, his body trembling, his head starting to feel lighter. And deeper Brian went to please his boy, swallowing around his cock and, in the process, knocking over some toys. A commotion they made as Brian was face-fucked; and he grunted around his mouthful as Justin continued to buck.

Close to orgasm Justin was, it seemed, but just as he was about to climax, there was a bloodcurdling scream. "What are they doing, Mommy?" a little girl asked; and her WASP-y mom glared as Justin hurried to cover his ass. "The manager will hear about this, believe you me!" she sneered. And as soon as they were out of sight, Brian and Justin scrambled out of there.

And the quest continued for Kinney and Taylor, as they seeked a new outlet for more dirty pleasure. As they walked the streets discussing their fun, they heard the church bells ring, and noticed families run. Running to the church, not to be late, entering the steeple to confess, hoping to change their eternal fate. Brian cocked his eyebrow and nudged Justin's side, before changing their direction and walking inside. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Brian?" Justin asked. "The Big Q is one thing, but fucking in church is kind of crass." But before he could complain and talk Brian out of it, he was being hustled into a confessional booth, and forced to sit.   
Brian straddled the bench and opened his pants with a grin; "come on, altar boy," he coaxed, "and tell Father Kinney your sins."

With a teasing stroke to Father Kinney's cock, the confession began, followed by a firm slap to Justin's buttocks. "My, my young Taylor, what power you possess, but I think it would be easier to talk if you'd undress." Justin gave him a wink and disposed of his shirt, eager to see what other types of sin lurked. 

With Justin's face in Brian's crotch, they barely registered a little knock. "Father Butterfield, are you in there?" came a woman's voice, hoping to enter, and the boys had no choice. Sadly they ended their sacrilegious fun, sadly Justin stopped cocking Brian's throbbing 'gun'. Justin sighed and propped open the door, and then there was a gasp, followed by Brian's snort.

"Why, Mother, how nice to see you, what a surprise." Brian slung his arm over Justin, noticing the scorn in her eyes. "And please," he said breezily, "spare us your anti-homo babble today." He kissed Justin bawdily, and they were on their way.

"Well, that was awkward," Justin mused. "Your mother didn't look like she was amused." Brian just smiled, nuzzling his cheek, wrapping his arm around Justin, who was looking a little bleak. 

"Fuck that old hag," Brian said out loud, "it doesn't matter anyways. Let's go visit the munchers, I'm sure they'd be proud." So off to Mel and Linds' house they went, after disturbing Brian's mom's celebration of Lent. When they arrived, Jenny Rebecca's bath was nearly done, and Brian asked to see his son. 

"He's in his room," Melanie said with a glare, and Brian and Justin hurried upstairs. Gus, it seemed, was taking a nap, so they snuck into the study, and Brian pulled Justin into his lap. 

"Oh Brian, not here," Justin gasped out loud. "Church was one thing, but here, we really can't make a sound." But Brian was not to be deterred, and stroked the boy's thigh. He kissed Justin's lips, then moved on to his groin, attempting to get a better grip. And soon there was no stopping this dynamic duo, and the kissing traveled low to turn into a quick blow. But as quickly as it started, it was sadly interrupted by a scream from Mel: "GET THE FUCK OUT AND GO TO HELL!"

Tired and downtrodden, Justin said, "Brian, let's review. We've gotten kicked out of the diner, and the Big Q, too. The Baths and Babylon and Woodys are closed, Michael's busy with chores, and I'm not about to do it in front of his adopted hustler whore. The church was a miss, Melanie is pissed, and all this running around has made me sore. And ... I know it's boring, but tried-and-true - so can we just go back to our bed and screw?"

And Brian smiled and stroked his chin, and finally gave Justin a tired grin. "I think that will do nicely, Sunshine," he said. "Now let's get our asses back in bed." 

And they fucked happily ever after, even after they were dead.


End file.
